Diplomatic Mission
by JennyMNZ
Summary: She just wished that their culture was a little less complicated. (Written for Sasusaku Month 2015, Day 28: Through The Wardrobe)


**I can't believe I'm posting this, since I'm feeling unsure about it. This is a one shot written for the Sasusaku Month 2015, day 28: Through The Wardrobe, and when I see the word 'wardrobe' my first thought is always 'Narnia'! However, I'm not focusing on Narnia specifically, but on the other countries that haven't showed up in the movies yet. For you to know: Archenland = ally of Narnia, Calormen = enemy of Narnia, Anvard = capital of Archenland, Tashbaan = capital of Calormen.**

 **I hope you like it, even though I'm not sure how I feel about it. But it's my first SS fic and I'm kind of proud for that... And probably there's tons of mistakes, please let me know them!**

 **EDIT (04.06.16) :: God, there were a lot of mistakes! Why didn't I proofread it?**

* * *

"They're so cute!" she whispered to him, eyes shining with excitement and hands probably desperate to take the little creatures and hug them.

"Don't say it out loud. They'll hardly like it." he warned her, remembering what happened the last time someone called a Narnian mouse of Most Noble Order of the Lion cute.

"That's a shame." her animation dropped considerably as she followed his advice, and she restrained herself by holding onto her husband's arm while they walked through Cair Paravel hallways, "You don't think they would make an exception for us?"

He snorted.

"They're not going to be indulgent just because you were raised in Tashbaan. At least, not the mice."

She grunted.

"They certainly should. I mean, this isn't easy for someone from outside. It's hard to remember that what's acceptable for some animals isn't for others."

"Don't forget the dwarves. And the centaurs. And…"

"Argh! It's a neverending list! We should have stayed at home!", her voice was frustrated.

"Narnia and Archenland have been friends for a long time." he explained to her for the nth time "As the king is my duty to keep the ties between the nations…"

"Yeah, I know." she interrupted, her brow furrowing. "I'm just… you know… I'm…"

He turned his black eyes to her, while she refused to meet them.

"What is it?", his voice was worried.

She sighed.

"Are you really sure that having a Tashbaan wife won't shake the alliance?"

He rolled his eyes, not only because her question was ridiculous, but also because he had already explained to her a thousand times that if her birthplace didn't matter for him it shouldn't matter for anyone else.

And besides, she had been annoying him since they left Anvard.

No, they won't mind it. Yes, it has happened before. No, the Narnians aren't ones to hold grudges. Yes, they would love her. No, the meeting wasn't because of her. Yes, everyone was aware of where she came from. No, he didn't regret choosing her as his wife. Yes, they knew that she didn't take part with the Calormene in the last battle. No, they wouldn't want her to stand trial. Yes, her loyalty to Archenland was common knowledge in Narnia. No, they weren't going to take her under arrest. Yes, she should shut her mouth for now.

He was confident they would accept her, even though she was a Calormene. He knew they wouldn't judge her by her ancestrals or her kin. He knew they wouldn't find it weird that she had helped to repel attacking armies, and provided aid to the wounded ones afterwards, considering the queens Lucy and Susan from so many years ago.

He knew they would see her just as he saw. A brave and intelligent woman, selfless and kindhearted to take care of her people, strong and smart to make decisions, with such a beautiful and warm smile that the closest mouse would make an exception for her hugs, if she asked nicely.

He could see her getting along with them easily.

He just wished she could see it as well.

"As long as you don't call the mice cute…"

"I promise to control myself!", she smiled, her animation coming back.

"And don't make any comments if a horse's mane is too short…", he pointed out.

"That's easy, I won't forget it."

"And don't laugh in front of the dwarves…"

"Whatever!", she cutted him, diplomatic mission forgotten, "Just promise me that the king is human."

He chuckled.

"Last time I checked…"


End file.
